Myth Lords
by TheFaceOfSacredBob
Summary: A Doctor Who/Mythbuster crossover. Why? Because secretly, you've always wondered. And that's why I'm here. And rubbish at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

**Myth Lords: A Doctor Who and Mythbusters Crossover**

Why? Because secretly, you've always wondered. And that's why I'm here.

**.oOo.**

**TARDIS Crew**

Amy was sitting on the couch in the TARDIS, looking up at the Doctor expectantly. "Well? I'm tired of ice planets, Doctor. You promised me someplace warm. So where are we going?" When the Doctor didn't answer, she walked up behind him, trying to make sense of the swirling symbols on the screen he was staring at. "Doctor?"

He jumped slightly, as if he had forgotten she was there. "Right you are, Pond. I promised you someplace warm… And here we are!" He turned a dial, and the image changed from swirling Gallifreyan symbols to an overhead view of a large, distinctly orange suspension bridge.

"Just what planet are we on the people paint a bridge _orange?" _asked Amy, flabbergasted that any species would do anything so utterly ridiculous.

"Yours!" laughed the Doctor, spinning off to another section of the control panel and beginning their descent. "Seriously, though. This is San Francisco, California in the good ol' USA."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Right. They're Americans. Of course. But is it warm?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I think. But hey, adventure, right?"

Amy rolled her eyes again, then lost her jovial expression as the Doctor continued "You'll get warm enough by running, anyway."

**.oOo.**

The TARDIS set down in the middle of a large, dirt field. The Doctor shielded his eyes, looking around, but there was no one in sight. He cupped his hands around his mouth "Hello?" The sound echoed slightly off of a small, rather rickety looking wooden shack set a few feet away from them.

"not a very friendly lot, then…" Amy said, looking around. The area seemed to be utterly deserted. "I thought you said that this was a city."

"I did." The Doctor looked around again, a low, thin whine starting in the air and getting louder.

"Doctor, what's that?"

"I don't know." He inspected the shack again, running his screwdriver over it. He turned back to Amy. "Run!"

"What?"

"This house is a bomb! I can defuse it, but you need to get out of here. I can come back, you wouldn't survive a blast like this!" Amy looked like she was going to stay, but the Doctor shoved her back to the TARDIS. "Go!"

As soon as Amy was safely in the TARDIS, he once again pulled out his screwdriver. First, he locked the TARDIS door. No need for Amy to go blundering into dangerous situations. Then he turned back to the house. It was a simple enough explosive- just a packet of C4 sitting on a table. _What's going on?_

He quickly sonicked it, then jumped slightly as a countdown began.

"Exploding Shack, test one. Three."

"Crap!" the Doctor got up, kicked down the door, and started running.

"Two."

He knew he wouldn't get out of the bomb radius fast enough. He tripped over the threshold, and fell to the ground.

"One."

"I'm sorry, Amy…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Myth Lords: A Doctor Who and Mythbusters Crossover**

Why? Because secretly, you've always wondered. And that's why I'm here. And I feel like I might have slightly underestimated the odd feeling of writing about real people. It's certainly a bit odd… And surprisingly difficult to keep them in character.

Chapter 2: In which the Doctor meets the Mythbusters.

**.oOo.**

**The Doctor**

The first thing the Doctor was aware of when he began to wake up was that he was freezing cold. And wet. Very wet. For a moment, he was confused. Hadn't he just been in an explosion? Why was he cold and wet of all things? His questions were answered as another bucket of cold water was dumped on him. There was a sizzling sound where it hit his legs, and he realized that his clothes had been smoking.

"Do you think he's ok?" a male voice, American accent. Not one the Doctor recognized, but it sounded oddly familiar and full of concern.

"Well, at least he's not smoking anymore…" another male voice, same accent. It was a different voice, though.

"Why didn't we see him? He was right outside of the shack, must have been to get hit by the explosion. It's not like it was huge." Now a female voice, confused. "Wasn't it your job, Tory, to make sure the area was clear?"

The second voice answered, mildly irritated. "There was nothing there. No one, nothing. Certainly not a big, blue, box or a man in tweed." Tory snorted. "I think I would have seen a 1960's Police Box during my check of the area."

"And this is why I should have brought one of my robots. Rule out any human cough-Tory-cough error."

"Shut up, Grant." The female voice snapped. "Tory, do you think we should call someone? I know we shouldn't have blown up anything without the paramedic here, but the light was going and…"

"Yada yada yada, Kari. We're Mythbusters; this was supposed to be completely safe!" The Doctor felt a slight nudge in his side as someone kicked him slightly. "Are you sure he's alive?"

"I heard a heart rate, there's a pulse. Sort of… It's either a double heart beat, which is impossible, or his heart rate is going way too fast." Kari sounded concerned, and the Doctor felt her breath on her face as she leaned over and placed a hand on his neck. "I don't know, it's just weird."

The Doctor coughed slightly. "We've all got our quirks, I suppose… Make's life interesting, right?" He smiled and cracked one eyelid open as Kari gasped and stood up, staring at the Doctor. He slowly pushed himself to a sitting position, then looked up at the three. They were all young, all staring at him interestedly. "I'm the Doctor, who are you? And _why _are you blowing stuff up for fun?"

Kari shrugged. "Not really for fun, it's our job. We're the Mythbusters. I'm Kari, this is Grant-" she pointed at the Asian man to her left, the one who had mentioned bringing a robot. He nodded to the Doctor, smiling slightly. "and that's Tory" she gestured to the other man standing with her, taller than the both of them with short, brownish hair and a half-mad grin on his face.

"But it is fun though!" Tory laughed, high-fiving Grant.

"Right…" the Doctor pushed himself to his feet, taking a quick mental check of his appearance- legs-check. Bowtie-cool. He almost checked for a fez, then disappointedly remembered that he hadn't been wearing one in the first place. "Does anyone have a fez?"

"A what?"

"Never mind. I'll just be going, then?" he started off, before being grabbed by the back of his jacked by Kari. "What?"

"Adam wants to meet you." She explained. "We called back to the shop when you turned up, to get the guys' opinion of what to do. Jamie-"

Grant cut in. "Jamie was like-" he put his fingers over his mouth, and wiggled them to parody a mustache, then talked with a much deeper voice, a passable imitation of Jamie. "Uh… y'know, we should uh… really call the paramedics, let them take a look at him. And uh… maybe bring him back to the uh… shop, once their done. I'd like to uh… meet him."

Tory snorted. "Would have been interested if they had been here when you showed up. Adam would have been all-" he grinned even wider and started jumping around. "I'm really excited! A random guy and a big blue box fell from the sky! Let's take them back to the shop and blow things up!"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Right, well, I really should get going, my.. erm… friend, is waiting for me back in the box."

Kari smiled. "Well, then, you're going to have to come with us then! We sent the box back to the shop, wanted to know why it showed up." She suddenly broke off and looked over the Doctor's shoulder, shielding her eyes. "and here's Adam now!"

The low whir of a Segway slowly got louder as Adam joined the little group. The Doctor muttered something under his breath- the others could only make out the words "ginger" and "Segway."

"You must be the one these guys called me about?" he asked, extending a hand to the Doctor. "Adam, Adam Savage."

"Doctor. The Doctor." The Doctor took the hand, and shook it firmly. There was a glint in Adam's eyes, the same glint that showed in the Doctor's eyes- the glint of one slightly mad, but loving every minute of it. The Doctor could tell that they would get on very well, and had the oddest feeling that he had met the man before.

"The Doctor? Doctor what?" Adam asked, clearly at least mildly confused, but still grinning.

"Just the Doctor. Although I have occasionally gone by 'John Smith.'"

"Right then." Adam took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. "We'd better get back to the shop, guys." He looked over at the Doctor. "you're going to have to come with us."

The Doctor shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Myth Lords: A Doctor Who and Mythbusters Crossover**

Why? Because secretly, you've always wondered. And that's why I'm here. Oh, yes. I'm going to be trying to write this chapter from Adam's point of view. Be ready for a lot of random tangents.

And just saying: a good portion of these chapters from now on will be based on Hot Pink Butterfly's 120 Things I Learned from Mythbusters. Because they're amusing and help give me a prompt to work off of.

And a big thanks to Kuroi In a Black Hole for this story's first review!

Chapter 3: in which we learn that Adam is horrible at accents

**.oOo.**

**Adam**

Adam followed the Doctor and the build team down the path back to his car and the truck which had held the materials for the shack. The Doctor seemed very quiet, but Adam could tell that he was a kind of kindred spirit- that, if given a bit of time to settle in, he could become a very valuable Mythbusters. Something about him told Adam that he knew a lot more than he was letting on, and he survived as C4 blast.

As Adam stowed the Segway in the back of his car, the build team got in the truck. The Doctor started to follow him, but Adam grabbed the back of his jacket. "There's not enough room in the Build Team's truck for you. You'll be coming back with me, ok?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Alright. Under one condition."

Adam looked at the Doctor slightly worriedly. "And that is…"

Grinning madly, the Doctor continued, "I get to ride the Segway sometime soon."

Chuckling, Adam nodded. "Alright. You get to ride the Segway after you meet Jamie. I can just imagine what he'll be like once he meets you. Probably like-" he paused, putting his fingers over his mouth as a mustache and deepening his voice. "Uh… who are you? Why were you near the bomb site? And what's with the bowtie?"

The Doctor chuckled in return. "Who is this 'Jamie?' I've heard you and… Tory, was it? Mimic him quite a bit."

Adam snorted. "He's my co-host. A good friend. Just a bit…" He waved his hand through the air slightly as the Doctor climbed into the passenger's seat of the car, getting tripped up slightly because he forgot it was American. "A bit serious. And a bit fun to mock."

"I could tell that." The Doctor laughed slightly. "Is he an Ood or something?"

"A _what?"_

"An Ood!" the Doctor mimicked the wiggling of fingers over his mouth. "You know, like bald head, big eyes, wiggly bits over the mouth." He wiggled his fingers again, and Adam laughed loudly.

"Bald, maybe. But this-" he took one hand off of the wheel and made the wiggly-fingers gesture- "is meant to mock his mustache. And he has… normal sized eyes for a person. And I'm fairly sure he's human not that we don't joke about him being an android occasionally." He paused, then continued. "And what's an Ood, anyway? Sounds a bit… odd."

The Doctor shrugged. "Nice enough blokes when their eyes aren't red. Aliens."

There was dead silence in the car, Adam wasn't looking at the Doctor. In fact, he seemed slightly nervous. "Aliens?"

"Yeah, aliens. I know that you live on the west coast, but you seriously haven't heard anything about aliens in the past few years? Spaceship crashed into Big Ben? American president assassinated by globe-y aliens? Planets in the sky? None of that?"

Adam shrugged. "This is San Francisco. Weird stuff happens all the time here."

"Still, I would have thought that you guys would have noticed, being the Mythbusters and all." He looked over at Adam. "Are you sure that you don't remember any of this?"

With a shake of his head, Adam replied. "Nope. I remember some odd stories from some of the Mythterns about that sort of thing, but nothing lately. And I don't remember any of this stuff."

The Doctor looked at him, really looked at him. Adam felt slightly uncomfortable under the suddenly ancient look. The Doctor opened his mouth as if to say something, but Adam cut him off. "Here we are! M5. Jamie will love to meet you."

**As you can probably guess, something will probably be happening to Adam soon. Keep reading, and any predictions would be interesting to read! Review please!**


End file.
